undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
This Is My Story/Issue 11
Issue 11- The Plan Written 30th July 2024 Chapter 1 I have decided after I have completed the cure, which should be finished in August if my calculations are correct and that will probably be the last month you will see recorded in this diary because this diary is running out of pages which will probably last until the last week of the month. Sam will still be here hopefully after I disperse the cure but depending when you find this he will either be dead from hunger or with me if I still alive. I have made a list of what I need on my wall and this is just to be sure you know what I used, this will be a dangerous trek towards where I'm meant to go which is the space program near here which I will use probes to launch into the atmosphere to release the cure among the remaining population of earth but then that will set off an alarm that will attract the undead towards me and I will need to launch the probes as quick as I can so I don't miss a country. Okay so here I go to save the world hope that this book will be found so people know who cured the plague for the last couple of entries I will be filming with a camera so you see what I look like and so you can see my final hours you will find the camera at the space station so whoever is reading this look for it. Chapter 2 You stand up after reading what is the last entry in this man's journal and you decide to go outside to reveal what the world has changed to the world is being rebuilt to it's former glory with most undead corpses now just being corpses in big bold letters you have the words New New York ''to signify that this has been built over the ruins of the original New York. You start walking down the neighbourhood for where the space station is and you are greeted by people you know, you wave back at them and talk to one of them for a few minuets before you head to the ruins of the Space Station to get the tape of the man who's journal you read. The Space Station is probably in the worst shape due to it having undead corpses scattered everywhere due to it originally being a hive of undead during the initial outbreak there is a corpse leaning against the pole in the middle of the structure and it has a camera around it's neck as well as a corpse of a dog this proves it that this must be the man who cured the outbreak. You wrap your hands around the camera and press the button that plays a clip showing a man scruffy and rough wearing a winters jacket to keep warm and he says "''My name is Doctor David Blue and these are my last hours"..... To Be Continued in The Next Issue Of THIS IS MY STORY Category:Action Category:Drama Category:This Is My Story Category:Daryl Maylam Hexaoly Category:Zombie Stories Category:Issues